shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Mac Grimborn's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Mac Grimborn's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is a new series. Summary After their victory on Malachor, Mac Grimborn and his friends now meet Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Spike as they learn valuable lessons in friendship. Episodes Season 1 #Friendship is Magic #The Ticket Master #Applebuck Season #Griffon the Brush Off #Boast Busters #Dragonshy #Look Before You Sleep #Bridle Gossip #Swarm of the Century #Winter Wrap Up #Call of the Cutie #Fall Weather Friends #Suited For Success #Feeling Pinkie Keen #Sonic Rainboom #Stare Master #The Show Stoppers #A Dog and Pony Show #Green Isn't Your Color #Over a Barrel #A Bird in the Hoof #The Cutie Mark Chronicles #Owl's Well That Ends Well #Party of One #The Best Night Ever Season 2 #The Return of Harmony #Lesson Zero #Luna Eclipsed #Sisterhooves Social #The Cutie Pox #May the Best Pet Win! #The Mysterious Mare Do Well #Sweet and Elite #Secret of My Excess #Hearth's Warming Eve #Family Appreciation Day #Baby Cakes #The Last Roundup #The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 #Read It and Weep #Hearts and Hooves Day #A Friend in Deed #Putting Your Hoof Down #It's About Time #Dragon Quest #Hurricane Fluttershy #Ponyville Confidential #MMMystery on the Friendship Express #A Canterlot Wedding Season 3 #The Crystal Empire #Too Many Pinkie Pies #One Bad Apple #Magic Duel #Sleepless in Ponyville #Wonderbolts Academy #Apple Family Reunion #Spike at Your Service #Keep Calm and Flutter On #Just for Sidekicks #Games Ponies Play #Magical Mystery Cure Season 4 #Princess Twilight Sparkle #Castle Mane-ia #Daring Don't #Flight to the Finish #Power Ponies #Bats! #Rarity Takes Manehattan #Pinkie Apple Pie #Rainbow Falls #Three's A Crowd #Pinkie Pride #Simple Ways #Filli Vanilli #Twilight Time #It Ain't Easy Being Breezies #Somepony to Watch Over Me #Maud Pie #For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils #Leap of Faith #Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 #Trade Ya! #Inspiration Manifestation #Equestria Games #Twilight's Kingdom Season 5 #The Cutie Map #Castle Sweet Castle #Bloom & Gloom #Tanks for the Memories #Appleoosa's Most Wanted #Make New Friends but Keep Discord #The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone #Slice of Life #Princess Spike #Party Pooped #Amending Fences #Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? #Canterlot Boutique #Rarity Investigates! #Made in Manehattan #Brotherhooves Social #Crusaders of the Lost Mark #The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows #Hearthbreakers #Scare Master #What About Discord? #The Hooffields and McColts #The Mane Attraction #The Cutie Re-Mark Season 6 #The Crystalling #The Gift of the Maud Pie #On Your Marks #Gauntlet of Fire #No Second Prances #Newbie Dash #A Hearth's Warming Tail #The Saddle Row Review #Applejack's "Day" Off #Flutter Brutter #Spice Up Your Life #Stranger Than Fan Fiction #The Cart Before the Ponies #28 Pranks Later #The Times They Are A Changeling #Dungeons & Discords #Buckball Season #The Fault in Our Cutie Marks #Viva Las Pegasus #Every Little Thing She Does #P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) #Where the Apple Lies #Top Bolt #To Where and Back Again Season 7 #Celestial Advice #All Bottled Up #A Flurry of Emotions #Rock Solid Friendship #Fluttershy Leans In #Forever Filly #Parental Glideance #Hard to Say Anything #Honest Apple #A Royal Problem #Not Asking for Trouble #Discordant Harmony #The Perfect Pear #Fame and Misfortune #Triple Threat #Campfire Tales #To Change a Changeling #Daring Done? #It Isn't the Mane Thing About You #A Health of Information #Marks and Recreation #Once Upon a Zeppelin #Secrets and Pies #Uncommon Bond #Shadow Play Movie *Mac Grimborn's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie Season 8 #School Daze #The Maud Couple #Fake It 'Til You Make It #Grannies Gone Wild #Surf and/or Turf #Horse Play #The Parent Map #Non-Compete Clause #The Break Up Break Down #Molt Down #Marks for Effort #The Mean 6 #A Matter of Principals #The Hearth's Warming Club #Friendship University #The End in Friend #Yakity-Sax #Road to Friendship #The Washouts #A Rockhoof and a Hard Place #What Lies Beneath #Sounds of Silence #Father Knows Beast #School Raze Specials *Mac Grimborn's Adventures of My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever *Mac Grimborn's Adventures of My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip Season 9 #The Beginning of the End #Uprooted #Sparkle's Seven #The Point of No Return #Common Ground #She's All Yak #Frenemies #Sweet and Smoky #Going to Seed #Student Counsel #The Last Crusade #Between Dark and Dawn #The Last Laugh #2, 4, 6, Greaaat #A Trivial Pursuit #The Summer Sun Setback #She Talks to Angel #Dragon Dropped #A Horse Shoe-In #Daring Doubt #Growing Up is Hard to Do #The Big Mac Question #The Ending of the End #The Last Problem Category:Mac Grimborn's Adventure Series